Generator Blitz/Dragon Ball Z: Heroes Unite
Heroes Unite is a crossover been Generator Blitz/Dragon Ball Z. Plot The film starts, with a mysterious rift opening in the skies above New York City. Meanwhile, Blitz is sparring against Rex Jainer, while musing about his need for a "Theme song" (and briefly performing a take on the original Ben 10 theme song) before getting the alert about the rift. Providence appears on the scene to stop the rift, but are unable to do anything before Blitz arrives with Rex Salazar and Rex Jainer. Holiday then gets a scan that shows something is coming through the rift, and Blitz finds himself face to face with Goku, and the two begin battling it out in Central Park. During their skirmish, a strange metallic creature also appears and heads into the city, with Rex Salazar and Rex Jainer on its trail while Blitz continues to battle Goku, Blitz uses Blast Caster to wrapped Goku after Kamehameha to kill Blast Caster and cracks apart, Blitz is also troubled by the fact that his ability to cure has no effect on his opponent. Meanwhile, Six engages the creature and manages to cut a piece of it off, which is then taken by Rex's brother, Caesar. Blitz and Goku then wind up on the Brooklyn Bridge, also Blitz uses Smack Hands with Goku his Ki Blast at Smack Hands allow before the fight takes to the rooftops. However, a falling Billboard forces the two to stop fighting, with Blitz after uses Sky Slyder to save news reporter, Hame Farrion. Goku then literally gets the drop on Blitz, after Rex Salazar once again attempts to cure him of his nanites, only for Goku after normal. Goku is shocked to learn that no one knows about him. Just then, Six appears with the creature, which self-destructs and renders him leaving Blitz mortified and angered. At the hideout, Goku and Rex Janier explains that the creature was Nanite in origin, but somehow completely different from an EVO. Goku tells Blitz, Goku uses Full Power Super Saiyan even to base form. Gohan and Krillin does not in the world, he gone. Blitz transforms into Fireblitz to blocks him, he Rex and Blitz come Cesar then appears and seemingly prepares to attack the two with a ray gun, which was actually intended for the energy ball, which is revealed to be the Alpha Nanite, a creation of Caesar's. After escaping the creature, Caesar explains that he created Alpha as a means of manufacturing nanites that could adapt for any scientific need, but became unstable as it developed sentience, forcing Caesar to banish it to another dimension. Goku surmises it may have been the Null Void with Blitz where it wound up, and that Alpha must have absorbed alien life to develop its current form. Caesar explains that the damaged ray gun was to stop Alpha, who then attacks and destroys his flying lab. Blitz saves Goku by uses Block Party and Punk Busters combines, and the two return to base when Alpha invades to absorb the EVOs inside for their nanites, hoping to gain control of Rex Salazar's Nanites as it knows he holds the key to it obtaining perfection. Blitz and Goku eventually manage to drive Alpha off, and then slowly bond after sharing their origins during a small game of basketball. Blitz prior to Future Goku's heart virus. White Knight then reveals that Alpha has gone to the Bug Jar, which is the second-largest concentration of active nanites on the planet after the Nanite Event. Blitz, Rex, and White Knight only to find they are too late to stop Alpha from absorbing the nanites of all the EVOs that were in the Bug Jar to become a colossal giant that began to attack the three of them. After an intense battle, Alpha begins to attack Rex in order to take control of his Omega Nanite. Blitz prior again to Future Goku's heart virus. During the battle, Blitz gains the form of Aerobatic Power Kamehameha, but then temporarily loses his powers when Alpha hacks into the Ultimatrix that Ben's mentioned. After through the inactive nanites that Ben even mentioned, absorbed earlier in order to create his own corrupted version that allows Alpha to take on Nanite powered versions of Heatblast, Four Arms, and Humungousaur. After a tough battle, Rex is able to disable Alpha's imitation Ultimatrix powers, but is ensnared by his enemy and robbed of his Omega Nanite, leading to Nanite Alpha to transform into a colossal crab-centaur-like being that called itself Alpha-Omega; the beginning and the end. As the now nearly unstoppable Alpha-Omega rampages through the Bug Jar; absorbing the ruined structures in order to create new nanites for itself, Rex has doubts about himself now that most of his builds are gone. Blitz gains the form of Aerobatic Power Kamehameha and Sky Slyder combines and Goku flew off, his Goku going to, "You build stuff, I make it better. Fight fight fight, we win." The duo then take on the Alpha-Omega, weakening it enough for Rex to finally condense Alpha into a sphere of matter that weighs several tons. While this happened, Caesar appears and extracts the Omega Nanite. Goku tells Blitz even that Ben appears. Attempting to dispose of Alpha, Caesar then opens a rift for Ben, after charges into Upchuck and swallows the compacted Alpha as he departs to the Null Void and back to his own Earth, but not before weirding out Rex one last time. In the epilogue, Rex is overjoyed that Six has recovered, and wonders if he'll ever see Ben again. Six suggests that they possibly will, if fate had ordained for them to meet once already. Caesar appears and reinjects the Omega Nanite into Rex, who fears that it may actually be the Alpha Nanite, although Caesar assures him that there is a 99.998% chance that it is Omega, Goku joins Blitz with his Providence. Finally, in the depths of the Null Void, Alpha begins to stir within its prison of matter, causing it to glow and crack apart. Major Events *Goku travels to an alternate universe, meets Blitz, and meets other characters of his Universe. *Goku joins Blitz at the Providence. *Goku fights with Rex against Alpha. *Blitz uses at Blast Caster for the first time, and Rex uses the Providence suit for the first time. *Three of Blitz's weapons in the original series from Generator Rex return. (Funchucks, Battle Axes, and Block Party) *Alpha absorbs Rex's Omega nanite and becomes Alpha-Omega. Characters *Blitz Jainer *Rex Salazar *Rex Janier *Agent Six *Black Knight (cameo) *White Knight *Son Goku (debut) *Rebecca Holiday *Ben Tennyson *Caesar Salazar 'Flashback Characters' *Gwen *Kevin *Max *Bobo Haha *Gohan *Future Goku (prior by Blitz) *Goten *Trunks *Vegeta *Gohan *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Chiaotzu *Piccolo 'Villains' *Alpha (main villain) 'Flashback Villains' *Frieza *Nappa *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Circe *NoFace *Cooler *Turles *Lord Slug Aliens used 'By Ben' *Upchuck 'By Alpha' *Alpha Heatblast *Alpha Four Arms *Alpha Humungousaur Machines used *All Machines (both Rex and Blitz) Quotes See also: Generator Blitz/Dragon Ball Z: Heroes United/Quotes Trivia *There are no transformation sequences of Ben's aliens, however there is a transformation sequence for Alpha Heatblast. *Dubbed, Alpha turns into Alpha Heatblast, Four Arms, and Humungousaur. *Alpha's form, color and constant need of energy is similar to P'andor's.